


【羞蓝】春夏秋冬

by suliwu



Series: 羞蓝 [6]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: *依旧是s8系列，一个s赛出飓风可以消费100对cp。这次呃......算了，狗男男出来挨打。*语言不通搞起来真是妙，妙啊。*顺便解释一下为什么是姜东槿：由于打字习惯和个人爱好所以没有什么特殊需要写羞男都会用东槿秋天该很好，你若尚在场。”
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi
Series: 羞蓝 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972447





	【羞蓝】春夏秋冬

年年岁岁花相似，岁岁年年人不同。虽然每年都有秋天、每年都有这些人。但是总要有些改变的：譬如去年ig坐在阳光丰沛的武汉太阳下面默默陪练，今年这群人在十月的韩国里面面相觑，登上大巴前穿短袖的和套棉袄的对视了一眼在心里默念对方是hape。而在这样的寒风里依旧穿着拖鞋的姜东槿更是哥中之哥（或弟中之弟），饶是王柳羿看过多少次，也总是吓一跳，下意识摸摸自己额头又伸手够够他的，“不怕着凉吗......”忧心忡忡的模样。姜东槿无奈一笑，反来把王柳羿浅色外衫的衣襟掖一掖，“啊——走吧。”——去年秋天姜东槿尚且不太懂怎么说汉语，今年他就已经能在下路被抓的时候下意识喊出“宝蓝小心！”了。这是姜东槿的一小步，是人类的，哦不，是ig的一大步。鼓掌鼓掌，呱唧呱唧。  
人们都说姜东槿对于汉语有自己的理解。慢慢慢是莽莽莽，撤撤撤是冲冲冲，着实汉语鬼才。调侃归调侃，子非鱼，安知鱼之乐；你非羞，怎知羞之狂。高振宁说撤撤撤，谁料姜东槿三步两步走上去劈砍，下了台面对齐刷刷一排手指下姜东槿旁若无人佯装无事般露齿一笑，明明平时万般有风度的人，也不知道这装傻的本事究竟是跟谁学的——宋义进大摇其头，“他连汉语都不愿意跟我学，我是个大老爷们儿嘛！”真正的大号老爷们高振宁（身高）李浩成（年龄）更不会“如此以身作则”。狗ad巴不得他晒哥不要再安排他的人头数目了。那成吧，王柳羿作为辅助出来挨打。  
王柳羿喊冤，“凭什么是我！”想要作出一副威武的气势来，奈何一脸奶气奋力眨巴着眼睛更显得可怜。姜东槿看着这一场热热闹闹的批斗会众人各显神通的样子，又没控制住自己唇角露牙齿的分寸，索性把王柳羿的头发揉了个乱，做实了这一桩上梁不正下梁歪。  
姜东槿的汉语逐渐变成了梗，然实际上他是能听懂他们说什么的。赛场上旁人发挥人类的复读机本质时，姜东槿往往沉默不语，却是自在耳听八方接收来自同伴的讯息。他听得见告诉他不用TP的指令，听得见撤退的呼喊，听得见被抢了兵喋喋不休的抱怨，听得见“哎卧槽他们在这阴我”的口嗨。听得见，却不代表一定会这样做。姜东槿的潜意识和肢体会提前一步替他做出反应：tp一声落地，the shy闪亮登场。以是这最乖巧的王柳羿有时候忍不住也会出言吐槽，“shy哥——总是做一些莫名其妙的事。”  
“把人杀了也算是奇怪的事吗？”  
“你看看他——！要杀的人一个都没杀掉，莫名其妙就把别人给砍死啦！”  
“你是辅助，你不能理解的操作还有很多呢，”宋义进一脸看傻孩子的表情怜爱的眼神看着王柳羿，王柳羿呆呆歪了头，挠挠眉梢，好像还是反应不能。那样的神情，竟和平日里安静听着旁人说话的姜东槿如出一辙。

有句俗套的话，叫世界上总会有另一个你的存在。料想茫茫的世界博大，纵使不能找出个完全与自我相若的的人，总会在不同的人身上寻到自己的一些影子。寻到一丝便可相谈甚欢，更多便是惺惺相惜，至于再多起来，反倒近乡情更怯不敢问来人起来。姜东槿和王柳羿身上有很多气味相投的点，虽然容貌迥异、身型不一，但是气质和性格上的投契是无关外在的。往往一群顽皮猴吵得翻过天去，看看剩下的两个人，一个腰背挺直长腿交叠垂下眼帘小憩，一个蜷缩在宽大的卫衣里，缄默静谧像世外的桃源中人。  
桃花源记，豁然开朗，仿佛若有光。中文的方块字之间横平竖直里蕴藏了无穷的奥秘。见江是源远流长，见峰是高山仰止，简单的几个字嗅出世界无限穹窿的奇异。柳也是这样，槿也是这样，透过纸面草木的清嘉芬芳干干净净，清清白白。一朝一夕木槿开阖，一春一秋杨柳摧折，生命的无穷与有尽便在其中颠簸。虽然姜东槿后来把名字改成了姜承録，不过名字是人的标签和烙印，无论从前还是未来，东槿这两个字也不知不觉成就了他，他也渐渐出落得清朗秀净、气质不俗，宛若迎着东方朝阳的一株木槿。  
这一株木槿行走在异国的街道上，垂着眼睛任人的河流在身边淌过。木槿是最有生命力的植物，耐热耐寒，姿态温柔间隐隐吐露不容置喙的强硬与坚韧。春天到了街上纷飞柳花，粉白云朵在人脚下穿行，于是人间也宛若仙境，昨日亦譬若重生。偶然有一朵被风卷挟到空中，惹得这木槿般的少年打了个喷嚏，歪歪头，这才算是和人间有了些联系。而王柳羿呢？他穿着春天般鹅黄澄蓝的衣衫轻巧玲珑在这个属于他的季节里奔跑，春风吹起他的衣角。于是他也化身一株杨柳，牵着云的触角漂流在半空里，行无所止，遇见世界何处晴好，便停下来安眠。  
这两个草木般的少年在钢筋的森林里相逢，在琉璃的细雨里相识，又在数据的峡谷里相知。或许这世界真的是一片雨林，横生的不知名藤蔓用温柔而不容置疑的口吻说，你们应该傍生在一起，没有原因。  
于是便一切都不需要原因。

可巧，这一群人里大的大，小的小，竟是一排年纪顺下来没有重叠。唯一重叠在一块的就是姜东槿和王柳羿两个人，99年，二十世纪之末的年份。几百年乃至数千年翻覆了天地之后，活跃在各个角落的却还是少年人，大约也是这样世界才能一日接着一日的运转下去。没有人永远年轻，却永远有人年轻。  
本来王柳羿虚长几个月，加上被喻文波喊蓝哥喊习惯了，自然而然生出了要宠着弟弟们的想法。然姜东槿身量高，王柳羿这哥哥当的也生出三分心虚——都是哥哥给弟弟做样子的，奈何这哥哥性子柔软弟弟骨子强硬，外人看来竟是颠倒过来，shy哥疼小宝，疼到总是要站在他身后，拽着他衣服的衣角，给他打信号叫他小心点。看似错了位的相处，不是其中的人谁能晓得其间的纵容和娇惯。毕竟王柳羿性子是软不是懦弱，真的轴起来比谁都较真儿，生气了是真的会不理人的。平日里调侃归调侃，闹归闹，别拿我蓝哥开玩笑。谁教姜东槿太招人疼，叫人忍不住要顺着他来，仿佛他值得一切，一切都值得他。  
妙就妙在不只是王柳羿一个人这么觉得，于是姜东槿在旁人面前光风霁月地活，转过头来还能任王柳羿靠着，一副大哥大般的姿态。王柳羿头歪在那少年的肩膀上，偶尔也会想想怎么就走到这步了，明明他才是要做哥哥的——仰头看一下那少年棱角分明的下颏，修长的脖颈喉结微微颤动，挠到人心的死穴处一片瘫软。算了，算了吧，什么事情计较太分明是没什么好处的。

但是buff是要算个分明的，人头也是。姜东槿那些孩子气在召唤师峡谷里展现的淋漓尽致：我要脏个兵才能下来，我要收了这个人头才能去拆塔，我不懂什么年少轻狂我只知胜者为王。最著名的红buff梗就是一例：下路收过小团灭王柳羿喊他去打小龙，本来是再普通不过的事，姜东槿却眼一横，“我不可以！”  
“你不可以？”王柳羿学他的腔调说话。  
“我吃红的话可以！”  
四个人全都没撑住笑了出来，独独姜东槿煞有介事，大有不吃这个红buff不罢休的架势，仿佛刚才那个一边tp落地一边还喊着“宝蓝小心”的人不是他一样。每次一遇到这种抢了资源的事姜东槿就脸皮自动加厚三百倍，刚相识的时候大家还有些羞涩和客气，越到后来越放得开，于是硝烟散去时，喻文波夸抓Q，世界聚焦于他，ig永不五杀。夏季季后赛打京东时姜东槿第一场并没有上，喻文波泉水门口的四杀眼看着就要五杀了，王柳羿布隆一个平A下意识带走了人头。下了台喻文波咬牙切齿，王柳羿直觉般看向姜东槿，相对心有灵犀没心没肺甜笑。  
未成年人喻文波欺压他蓝哥，成年人shy哥欺压喻文波，有生活在食物链顶端的姜东槿罩着，喻文波当狗之路受到了重重阻碍。看着喻文波敢怒不敢言（敢言又能怎么样他又打不过人家又比人家小只能当弟中之弟才能维持生活这样子）生生扭曲了一张精致的脸，王柳羿和姜东槿都从中获得了极大的愉悦。  
不过王柳羿和姜东槿在一块呆着就能很开心。出门吃饭的时候姜东槿和王柳羿坐在一块，面前是热气腾腾的火锅，水蒸气在空中飞舞逐渐模糊了两个小眼镜少年的视线。一片朦胧里，王柳羿看不到面前的事物，低下头去擦眼镜顺便看手机，肩上突然多了分重量：姜东槿自然而然把胳膊放在他肩上搂着，好像天然就该放在那里一般。王柳羿心里有数，头也不抬，仿佛他们无论认识多久，一天也好一年也好，就应该是这样亲密自然地呆在一起。一起玩手机，一起听一首歌，一起吃一顿饭......一起就很好。不是那种惊天动地不死不休的狂喜，是冬天的火夏日的雨春天的风秋天的云，是一年四季都环绕在身边的熟稔，是看不见，但是也能感受到的存在。

s8秋天整个ig开拔去韩国。这对于姜东槿来说是回家，对王柳羿来说却是万般新鲜。头一次踏出国门，纵使是听老宋讲过许多家乡的故事（包括买烟转角遇到个妈妈），日常打韩服也不少，王柳羿依旧有些惶恐。去年他们错失了在lpl自家场子打比赛的机会，遗憾有之，不过对于一帮二十上下的小伙子来说未来还有无限可能。况且比起乐观豁达，全lpl也找不出几个比得上ig的队伍，这豁达和清明叫狗儿子们又爱又恨，却万万不肯撒开手。  
去年ig揣着狗牌飞到武汉陪练。当时喻文波年纪还不够上场，只能在训练赛里杀一杀。所谓“完全体ig”还没有机会公开亮相，在训练赛里已经无往不利了起来。姜东槿放假了暂且回不去家，闲聊的时候王柳羿问姜东槿究竟想家没有。所有人都在场，这问题并不显得突兀，王柳羿却存了细密的心思。他第一次离开家的时候车窗外的雨脚曳斜，草树低垂，他看着原本澄澈的天，心里想着不知什么时候才能回还。推己及人地便很容易想到姜东槿身上：王柳羿怎么说都还在自己的国境里，姜东槿这便是去国怀乡了，他会不会也“忧谗畏讥，满目萧然，感极而悲”呢？他不错眼看着姜东槿的脸，姜东槿也看着他的，轻轻点点头，又摇摇头，旋即笑了起来。  
旁人把这一小段当成插曲过了，王柳羿却一直记着。  
陪练的时候这一队人顺带观了个光，雨里撑着伞也要合个照再走。回来之后一群人喝了一肚子热汤驱寒后滚在床上很沙雕的扑腾着。床铺很大，足以躺下好几个人。年纪长一些的还知道自持不去跟他们闹，二十岁以下的有一个算一个都滚了上去。窗外阴雨霏霏，显得屋内的灯光愈发温暖明亮。姜东槿侧躺在床上把被子困在胳膊里，王柳羿在床角蜷着昏昏欲睡。在彻底睡过去之前，他又环视了一遍身边的人，最后眼光落在了半闭着眼睛脸蹭着被子的姜东槿身上。他感到愉快和熨贴，于是放任自己沉睡了下去。  
在闲散中可以期盼着未来，毕竟机会尚且是渺茫而遥远的事，无论造多么伟大的梦想都是空中楼阁，笑谈过了也就过了。然而当未来真正降临到他们头上的时候，当他们被真正赋予掌控命运的权利的时候，人反倒忐忑起来。拿到出线名额的时候王柳羿没撑住哭了出来，分不清楚是茫然还是快乐更多一些。他飘飘忽忽想啊想，想过了小组赛又想过了半决赛，决赛打完之后他都觉得自己在做梦。只是奖杯沉甸甸的重量把他从半空坠回了地面。他看见了姜东槿的眉和眼，突然想起等下了台没人的时候，一定要问问他在自己的家乡拿到冠军是什么感受，如果有机会的话，自己也要努力够一够。

s赛打完之后没过多久就是姜东槿的生日。姜东槿在家里坐着，面前是家人是奖牌是蛋糕是蜡烛，所有喜欢他的人赞美他的人想念他的人纷纷催着他许下愿望，“快许愿呀——”哥哥说，“这是20世代前的最后一个愿望了哦。”于是他闭上眼睛，在这短短的辰光里思绪飞速掠过他的前十九年。想来诸多事都发生过了，记忆竟然也如同流水清风般柔和又无谓。  
所以他到底是什么？一把剑、一颗星球、一片苍穹，或者是一枚果核？人是活在唯物主义和唯心主义的交界处的造物，由阴差阳错的概率与有理可据的物质碰撞构成。而这造物竟然要思索造自己的大能究竟意欲何为——未免蚍蜉撼树不自量力。可是呢，从第一个仰望星空直立行走的“人”开始，我们就在重复这项无意义的事。这种抗争，有另外一个别名，叫做求索。还有求索的念头，就好比身体还有一丝温热般，人便不会在等待死去中漫无目的的活。  
今年王柳羿过生日的时候姜东槿也在身边，一样的蛋糕一样的蜡烛一样的默默许愿，他看着王柳羿紧紧闭着眼睛，生怕睁眼了许愿就不灵光的样子，活生生一个生在童话故事里纯真的小王子，笃信梦想的力量，便教他整个人熠熠生辉起来。他就这么盯着这个小寿星念念有词他听不懂的话语，咀嚼着最虚幻却因为意志而真实灼热的心声。灯开了，吹熄了蜡烛，众人纷纷问他许了什么愿望，王柳羿却打死也不肯说：“说了就不灵了啊，”他纯真无邪又坚定地坚持着。平时并不在意自己年龄的姜东槿，第一次产生了永远留在这个年纪的想法。  
姜东槿继续阖着眼睛默念着，于是那些平日里不会怎么想起的记忆此刻都飞过他的睫毛下扑朔迷离。那是钢琴落下第一个琴键的春天，那是注册第一个lol账号的夏天，那是从韩国飞回上海打第一个春季赛的冬天，那是.......那是去年秋天。去年秋天他第一次有那么多同龄的人陪在身边，呼呼啦啦落叶卷过一地后脚步纷至沓来又离去。他搂着谁在网吧的沙发上坐定，看着细瘦的胳膊缩在粉红色宽大的卫衣里支着下巴，任由屏幕映着轮廓暧昧的线条。17岁的姜东槿操控着鼠标，揽着18岁的王柳羿在峡谷里肆意遨游倾情搏杀，是难能可贵并且再无重来之日的时光。

于是姜东槿虔诚而专注许下了愿望，“你要尚在场。”

-end-


End file.
